Son of Ganon
by DoomedOne
Summary: My alternate continuation of the Zelda Storyline. Ganon has a son, the lands have been cursed by a new foe, now the son of Ganon must conquer the curse before his own curse conquers him.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
After the King of Hyrule sent the two children off on their journey, and evil that had waited so long to present it self finally broke through after Ganondorf's death. The night and evil storm struck…  
"He who is the evil's son will be placed here; the very son of lord Ganon will be protected, and will rule where his father failed!" A baby was placed on a pedestal inside a huge temple that lay hidden from the gods until now.  
Later that night a golden wind blew inside the temple and entered the hall where the baby lay, "Ganon has finally been defeated, we will not prolong his evils any longer, and we will let his family line die!" The golden wind manifested into a blue woman, she started chanting and flicked her wrists at the baby, "Let this curse kill you." But when the blue light flew into the baby, an invisible shield reflected it back at her, she scream as she kept pushing, but her curse was simply absorbed into her, "What evil is this that it can withstand a goddess!" Finally the curse broke and struck the baby, but it took something else with it, and the goddess faded into nothing, "No…" She said. A goddess had been destroyed.  
Now the baby has become a man, well built and trained to be a lord, but plans had changed since gas seeped all over the land, it destroyed the oceans and all that was left was wasteland, people attempted to rebuild their society but eventually the gas killed them, it absorbed their very life and took it into its power. Legend spoke of a kingdom high upon a mountain, to high for the gas to reach. For some strange reason, both Ganon's son and his masters had survived, the guards were killed, apparently the gas decided it would protect Ganon's son it self, and needed no help. The son's name was Daeth, he walked across the temple balcony looking off into the endless fields of purple fog, the gas was everywhere, and there was no escaping it.  
"Who was my father again?" Daeth often asked.  
"A war lord, why do you keep forgetting? He was the most powerful man in Hyrule before some elf and a princess stepped forward and got lucky."  
"I believe your lying."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I had a dream last night, I have it often, it varies but I'm always taking the role of some blue woman, in her opinion my father was a coward who wanted nothing more than the cover the land in this." He pointed out the window at the purple fog. "And then a boy and a girl who were more powerful than him defeated him, much more powerful. I guess the reason I keep asking is because, I want to know if your answer will ever be similar to this one."  
"Well hear this boy! Your father was a hero and a great leader!"  
"I don't find it heroic that my father killed hundreds in order to cover the land in invisible fog."  
"First of all this is not your father's doing, he was killed, and second of all you will learn to obey me and what I say, your destiny is to follow in his footsteps!"  
"Why? He goal was accomplished and I have never left this temple, I have never eaten since I was a child and I have never seen another like me, you and master Keda look so different from me."  
"You will be grateful you have this! You should have died, and the reason we look different? You originate from the land under the burning sun while we are darknuts. High class knights of Ganon's army."  
"Ganon is dead, he has no army, you have no class, now don't face me." Daeth stood up and walked down the hall, the moved toward the gates and opened them.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I am going to find the land where the gas does not hit, I would like to breathe air for once since I was five. I would like to feel the need of food for once."  
"You fool, the fog is what keeps you alive!"  
"I hate this fog, I'd rather die than go on with this fog, good bye." With they he walked past the gate and disappeared into the fog. 


	2. Search For Land

It didn't take long for the temple to be completely erased from his view; all he saw was the gray ground and the fog, the evil fog. It drifted all around him, as he breathed, the gas came inside him. He used to think air was tasteless, but this was even plainer. He felt as the gas enter his stomach, it provided nutrients and vitamins that he needed, it provided his water, it was his very life force, not that he needed it, if only he could leave, he hated it, if only he could find that mountain, and find that town. He heard it still rains in old Hyrule, but the gas absorbs the rain into it self. Everything is absorbed into the gas, the temple was absorbed into the gas. Daeth believed by now the darknuts had been absorbed into the gas, they were useless now, he was alone in old Hyrule, forced to be the only man there, to walk forever alone. His solitude was too much to bear; he had to find that mountain. The dirt on the ground was gray because of the nutrients sucked out of it, he believe that if he had a shovel, he'd dig down, far enough to where he'd hit real dirt, dirt something could grow in. No, he knew the fog would just suck up that, and the fog must never feed again, the gas will remain; it will not be allowed to grow.  
Daeth passed old villages; he noticed skeletons, lifeless skeletons, and lifeless wood. Corpses and wood should not have had life to begin with, but it seemed even more dead that before. He searched for the mountains, he climbed the mountains, nothing helped, they were all too low, he wasted months wandering around in the fog and felt he could easily be going around in circles.  
One day he found a fold of paper on the ground. He grabbed it and unfolded it, it was a map, it showed the mountains and villages all over, he pieced it together and discovered where he was, he also determined where the temple was, there was a place marked just a little south from where he was, a place called Outlook Mountain, that could possibly be the mountain he decided, and headed south.  
He made a false step and crushed a few bones on a skeleton. "Hey! That was my husband!"  
"What?" Daeth looked around to find the owner of that call.  
"You just crushed my husband!"  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Daeth was at the foot of a mountain range, the head of the range down to Outlook Mountain.  
"My name is. Well, I don't remember. When I grew up on Outlook Island after my brother left, terrible things happened, the oceans got lower and such, and while everyone except us young people died, more people came, islands collapsed into the great sea, all Islands except ours, and I believe two others, anyway, I grew up and finally fell off the Island."  
"You grew up and finally fell off?"  
"My story I tell how I want to. My husband chased after me, and I believe his little brother is still there living a happy life, anyway, as to where I am, well, look next to my husbands skeleton."  
Daeth looked down and saw another skeleton next to husband.  
"That's me, while our bodies rotted our souls were too strong, and remained, but it's chipping at them, too."  
"You mean, all these people, everyone's soul has been absorbed as well?"  
"Oh yes, sad isn't it? How is it you have remained?"  
"Me? Um. Well I guess the gas wants me to live, its kind of cared for me over the years, I wonder-"  
"It's your destiny young one! Your destiny is somehow linked to the gas, if you were to kill yourself, maybe it would die!"  
"Sorry ma'am, but I'm not ready to go just yet, I figure I do my part by breathing it in."  
"Well suit yourself."  
"I'm actually headed to Outlook Island."  
"Ah, add more to their population, you know they're cannibals now, too many people, so they eat others. They also have f\a farm and some livestock, but its not enough."  
"Well I'll manage."  
"I know a shortcut, climb up hear and there is a cave to the very top of the mountain, it opens into the watch tower."  
"Thank you, if I truly have a destiny to help this gas, I will never follow through, my purpose in life from now on is to conquer this gas, I will conquer these cursed lands and save them, and the gasses nutrients will return to the dirt, where the cycle of life begins."  
"Remember, up there, the sun shines, it may be bright, but do not let it distract you." 


End file.
